Snow Black
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: Presenting...RIKKAI IN SNOW BLACK VER.! XDD Duh saya bingung mw nulis apaan..pokoknya ini kisah kasih Jackal dan jengkol..


Disclaimer: abang Takekon..saya pulang...*buaaakk* dan ini juga ngambil crita Snow White yang diparodikan dan..EPIC FAIL... D:

Warning: biasalah..OOC dan cacat...lebay pun termasuk :D

* * *

**SNOW BLACK**

_Mukashi mukashi di sebuah kerajaan, hiduplah seorang putri bernama Snow Black. Ia tinggal didalam sebuah kastil bersama dengan ibu tirinya, seorang laki-laki..ralat..wanita (jejadian..*buaakk!*) yang mengaku masih berumur 20an padahal dia umurnya 32 tahun. Dia malah kepengen mejeng di majalah Gadis layaknya gadis-gadis ABG. Maklum, obsesinya dimasa muda hancur lantaran jadi istri muda raja...okeh lanjut karena makin OOT deh sayah.._

_Ekhem! Ibu tiri berambut ungu ini tidak suka dengan Snow Black maka disuruhnyalah Snow Black yang sesuai namanya..hitam..__**HITAM**__** GITU LOOH**__! *dirajam* untuk bekerja di ladang jengkol. Tanpa sepengetahuan sang ibu tiri, ternyata Snow Black memang doyan jengkol dan dengan tenaga kulinya karena ia adalah mantan TKB (Tenaga Kerja Brazil), ia pergi ke ladang dengan hati riang._

_Pada suatu hari yang senista hari-hari nistanya di ladang jengkol.._

Snow Black : fyuuh! Hari ini panas banget dah! Tapi..semerbak harum bau jengkol-jengkol di ladang membuatku senang! Panas begini tidak akan

menyurutkan semangatkuuuuu! *kerja lagi *

_Tanpa ia sadari, seorang pangeran yang tampangnya gahar dengan topi hitam berjalan melewati jalan setapak ladang tersebut dengan langkah yang sempoyongan dan pingsan diatas tanaman jengkol kesayangan Snow Black._

**Snow Black**: WOOOIIII AJEGILE DAH NI MANUSIA! Lu dendem ape ama ane ampe-ampe Lucy (nama tanamannya) lu matiin gitu? Mas bangun mas

taelaaaah...tamat deh nasipnye..mana pingsan pula! Halah ngerepotin bener... *gendong si pangeran *

Buju buset dah! Berat beneeerr! UWOOOOOO!

_Snow Black membawa si pangeran yang kurang ajar itu ke rumah kecil tempat ia biasanya beristirahat dengan tenaga kuda yang pengen kawin..okeh melenceng.._

_Ia melempar pangeran tersebut ke lantai dengan biadabnya dan pergi keluar untuk kembali bekerja. _

_5 menit kemudian.._

**Pangeran**: duh..ni bau neraka darimana yaa? Pusing lagi...hmm? Apa itu?

_Rupanya yang sedang dilihat pangeran adalah sebuah piring berisi nasi dan semur jengkol yang nantinya bakal masuk ke perut snow black untuk menjadi kekuatannya dalam merawat jengkol-jengkol indahnya.._

**Pangeran** : kebetulan aku laper..ini pasti disediain sama yang punya rumah soalnya dia tau aku ini pangeran..secara...gue terkenal gitu loooh~

**(A/N: ya ampun author eneg..)**

makan ah.. *makan *

Ini...UWOOOH! ENAK SEKALIIII! walaupun aku ga tahan dengan bebauan yang dihasilkannya tapi...INI BENER-BENER ENAK! *makan

dengan lahap kaya belum makan setaon *

_-skip skip...waktunya nih bang~~-_

Haah..terima kasih untuk makanannya..sebaiknya aku segera pulang..nanti ayah bunda khawatirlagi anaknya yang ganteng ini ilang

** (A/N: ya ampun, gen..sejak kapan lu jadi kaya si Atobe?)..**tapi..aku belum bilang makasih sama penolongku..aha! Aku tinggalin aja

sepatuku biar nanti kalo nyari dia tau! awww...kaya cinderella ajah.. *sambil copot sepatunya *

Wedeh.. ternyata bau sepatuku ga jauh beda dengan bau makanan tadi..? ah sudahlah EGPLIC laaa.. *cepet-cepet pergi *

_Tak lama kemudian, Snow Black pun datang dengan membawa sekeranjang penuh jengkol. Ia menjatuhkan keranjang tersebut ketika melihat piringnya kosong ludes dan pangeran haram itu sama-sama lenyap._

**Snow Black**: SIALAAAAAANNN! SEMUR JENGKOL GUE YANG ENAAAAKK! Hadoooh...gue makan apa nih siang ini? eh..bau apaan nih? Siapa yang

masak semur jengkol juga ya..? * mengendus-endus*

heee? baunya kok dari sepatu norak ini sih? Ya sudahlah..disimpen aja..lumayan jadi pewangi rumah ana~ lalala~~ *naro sepatu itu

di atas lemari *

_Kita beralih ke dunia si pangeran yang belakangan kita ketahui kalo namanya itu Sanada Genichirou. Ia hidup di sebuah kerajaan Tarundoru dengan berayahhandakan (?) Niou Masaharu dan beribundakan (?) Marui Bunta. Ketika ia sampai di istana.._

**Marui**: WAPAAAAH? SEPATU PEMBERIAN ENGKONG KAMU ILANG?

**Sanada**: erm...sebenernya bukan ilang sih..lebih tepatnya..itu jadi petunjuk..

**Niou**: petunjuk apa itu, puri?

**Sanada**: buat si penolong aku dong, pa..dia tuh pasti hero banget deh! Walaupun tempatnya baunya semeriwing..dia pasti keren soalnya dia kuat

ngangkat aku sampe ke markasnya dia!

**Marui**: duh2..tapi itu sepatu wejangan dari engkong kamu loh, nak..engkong Yanagi bilang itu sepatu punya kekuatan ghoib yang super duper

keren yang bisa bikin kamu ngga jadi alay macem manusia2 kampungan gitu..bisa bikin kamu punya K-A-R-I-S-M-A!

**Sanada**: apa? Keris ma? Mama punya keris?

**Marui**: *nepok jidat* doh mampus dia mulai alay...pengawal!

**Pengawal** (yg belakangan –duh belakangan mulu..depanan kek- diketahui namanya Yagyuu) : ya, yang mulia?

**Marui**: emmm..aku mau kamu kasih sebaran ke seluruh penjuru daerah kalo kita nyari sepatu punyanya pangeran. Yang nemu..dikasih apa ya?

*garuk kepala*

**Niou**: dikasih tanda tangan raja yang AWESOME! **(A/N: yaah..niou ketularan Prussia-san?)**

**Sanada**: dikasih gaplokan cinta dari pangeran? **(A/N: itu mah hukuman, om!)**

**Marui**: duh..dikasih...kawin sama pangeran..iya itu dia! KAWIN SAMA PANGERAN! Cepet mas Yagyuu! Sebarin sekarang juga!

**Yagyuu**: siap, ratu... ayo, Akaya...

**Akaya**: ooh..kerjaan lagi, yu?

**Yagyuu**: duh..sudah kubilang panggil aku 'Yagyuu-san'..aku ini lebih tua darimu loh!

**Akaya**: tapi kaaan..

_-biarkan mereka melaksanakan tugas mereka sambil berargumen..NEXT!-_

_Kita balik ke tokoh utama kita yang terlupakan.. dia sekarang lagi di bully sama ibu tirinya yang..ehem...cantik..*ditodong piso sama yukimura*_

**Yukimura**: kamu itu yaa..udah dibilangin berkali2! Ibu tuh sukanya semur jengkol pake pete! Bukan semur jengkol pake pare!

**Snow Black**: buuh..pare sama pete kan bedanya sedikit...

**Yukimura**: eh kamu i-loh? Ada yang ngebel didepan.. sana cepet bukain pintunya!

**Snow Black**: iya non...ih rese...*jalan buat buka pintu*

_**CKLEEEK!**_

_**DUAAAAR!**_

_**NET NOT NET NOT**_

_**NGUUUIIIIINGGGG~~**_

_**SIAGA SATU! SIAGA SATU! (?)**_

**Snow Black**: iyaaaa? Abang siapa yah?

**Yagyuu**: ...*masih syok dengan bunyi bel rumah*

**Akaya**: *udah sadar* hah? Eh! Yu2! Itu yang punya rumah uda keluar!

**Yagyuu**: aaaa? Hai...umm..begini..saya mau nyampein surat edaran RT setempat kalo..ealah salah...maksudnya ini ada pengumuman dari kanjeng

ratu kalo mereka lagi nyari sepatu pangeran. Katanya yang nemu bakalan dikasih hadiah spektakuler yaitu PIRING CANTIK...

**Snow Black**: ...maaf..kami masih punya banyak setok sabun colek... *niatnya nutup pintu*

**Yagyuu**: tu-tunggu! Kami bukan jualan sabun colek! Kami dari kerajaan! Kami...kami mau ngapain yah...?

**Akaya**: *nepok jidat* duh..Yagyuu-san makin tua aja yah? Kita kan mau ngasih pengumuman kalo yang bias nemuin sepatu keramat pangeran

bakal dikawinin sama beliau!

**Yagyuu**: oh iya saya inget! Ini silahkan sampaikan ke orang rumah yaaa.. *ngasih undangan*

**Snow Black**: yeee..bilang kek daritadi..saya sampe pegel nungguinnya..oke deh makasih ya, bang!

**Yagyuu**: (*dalam hati* bang?) oh yaaa..sama-sama... (*dalam hati lagi* abaaang?)

_Snow Black pun kembali ke habitatnya (?) bersama si ayah..ralat..ibu tirinya.._

**Snow Black**: NYAAAAAHHH!

**Yukimura**: duh! Kamu ga usah triak2 gitu kenapa sih? Saya ini belum budek tau!

**Snow Black**: (tapi conge udah) ah iya apa deh..ini ada undangan dari kerajaan..

**Yukimura**: oh ya? Tentang apa? Kalo naikin pajak lagi, saya ga mau baca..uda bokek nih ga bisa beli tas baru...

**Snow Black**: err...kata abang yang bawain undangan, mereka nyari sepatu keramat pangeran trus yang ketemuin bakalan dikawinin sama si

pangeran..

**Yukimura**: APAAAAAH? CARI SEPATU ITU SEKARANG!

**Snow Black**: ya ampun nyaaah...saya belum budek kok..EH? NON NAKSIR SAMA PANGERAN?

**Yukimura**: uhmm...i-iyaa...KYAAAAA SAYA JADI MALUUUU! *ngumpet dibawah meja makan*

**Snow Black**: dorrr...okeh saya syok nih, nyah..emang sepatunya kaya apa sih?

**Yukimura**: ih ga ghaol banget seh nih pembokat? Itu loooh...sepatunya konon punya aroma mirip sama kebun jengkol yang sering kamu garap

itu!

**Snow Black**: ...oh iya..pangeran itu tampangnya kaya gimana sih..?

**Yukimura**: ...*facepalm* mati deh...itu loooh..pangeran super guanteng tenan yang kemana2 pake topi item dan mukanya...duuuh..bikin cewek

pada klepek2 deh!

**Snow Black**: ...OOOH! JADI SI COWOK GAHAR KURANG AJAR YANG UDA TEWASIN TANEMAN JENGKOL KESAYANGAN SAYA ITU TOH!

**Yukimura**: ..APA? KAMU PERNAH KETEMU DIA?

**Snow Black**: PERNAH! TUH SEPATUNYA KETINGGALAN DIPONDOK DINAS SAYA!

**Yukimura**: BE- **(A/N: KASIHANI SAYA WOIII!)**benarkah..?

**Snow Black**: iya..mau kesana?

**Yukimura**: ya iyalah, blekok...AYO CEPETAN AAAA!

_Mereka pun mendaki gunung (?), lewati lembah (?), dan kumpulan tanaman-tanaman jengkol yang menyebarkan bau nista tak beradab.. Yukimura yang secara memang sakit-sakitan, hamper saja tewas ditengah padang (?) jengkol kalau saja tidak dibopong oleh Snow Black yang perkasa dan bersahaja itu (duh apaan sih ya makin ga ngerti..)_

**Yukimura**: udah..nyampe..belumm? *napasnya senen-kemis*

**Snow Black**: bentar lagi..noh rumah ijo berlumut (?) didepan..

**Yukimura**: iya deh..demi pangeran..

_Akhirnya mereka pun nyampe dirumah hijau dan berlumut (?)_

**Snow Black**: e bentar..mana ya sepatunya...hmmmm...*snif snif* AHA KETEMU! Nih, neng..

**Yukimura**: oh yaa...ehem..memang baunya dahsyat sekali ya err...duh sudahlah..cepat kantongin plastic ni sepatu trus kita cabut ke istana!

**Snow Black**: okeee~~ siap berangkat deh pokoknya!

_Snow Black dan Yukimura pun pergi ke istana dengan menaiki onta (?) berpunuk 3 (?) sambil membawa sepatu-bau-jengkol-harum-dahsyat-men dan tak lupa semur jengkol lengkap dengan sambel terasinya.._

_Sesampainya diistana..._

**Snow Black** : permisi, yang mulia ratu...? Loh..kamu kan Marui!

**Marui** : hah? Suara itu..Snow Black..?

**Snow Black**: iya! Ya ampun, sis! Kangen gue tao ga sih loe? *bahsa alay*

**Marui**: gue juga kangen banget sama lu gilaaaa~~~ *lari melok snow black*

**Snow Black**: oh yaa..ni kenalin..nyonya..maksud gue..ibu tiri gue...

**Yukimura**: nama saya Yukimura..salam kenal. Yang mulia ratu..

**Marui**: oke tanteee~~ nama saya Marui en tolong jangan panggil saya yang mulia ratu...saya ini masih muda taooo...*pundung*

**Niou**: duh2 istriku, puri..oh ya, kalian ngapain dateng kesini?

**Snow Black**: oh taelah sampe lupa...nih saya nemuin sepatunya pangeran..

**Marui**: *bangkit dari kepundungannya* APAH? GENICHIROUUUUU!

_Ga lama, datanglah pangeran yang lari tergopoh-gopoh dengan baju yang berantakan.._

**Sanada**: a-a-ada apa, ibunda?

**Marui**: nih ada yang nemuin sepatu kamu...duh ya ampun baju kamu berantakan bangeeet... *geleng2*

**Sanada**: ups..maaf...tarundoru deh saya..

**Yukimura**: umm..sini biar saya aja yang betulin...*jalan kearah pangeran trus ngebetulin dasinya*

**Sanada**: *blushing madly*

**Marui**: ...tante mau kawin sama anak saya ga..?

**Yukimura**: e-eeeh? *blush*

*dlm hati* HELL YEAH! GUE MAOK! XDDD

**Snow Black**: ah ya ide yang bagus itu! Ayo mah, kawinin aja ni pangeran!

**Marui**: ya ya yaaa..daripada nanti kamu jadi perawan..eh itu mah istilah buat cewek ya? Ah sebodo deh.. *makan permen karet*

**Yukimura**: eeh..tapi kan belum tentu pangeran mau sama saya...

**Sanada**: aku mau kok.

**Yukimura**: be-benarkah?

**Sanada**: aku baru sadar kok..ternyata yang namanya jodoh tidak lari kemana-mana...

**Yukimura**: *blush*

**Marui + Snow Black + Niou **: *dari pojokan makan popcorn*

**Marui**: kaya layar tancep..

**Snow Black**: tapi kita nonton dari studionya langsung nih..

**Niou**: puri..eh popcorn rasa apel (?) kesiniin dong..jangan dimonopoli puri.

_Dan akhirnya, pangeran Sanada dan ibu tiri Yukimura pun menikah. Nasib Snow Black? Dia sekarang tinggal diistana TAPI...dia tetap berkerja dengan rajin di kebun jengkolnya demi kesenangannya sendiri.._

**SENANG DAMAI SENTOSA DAN TAMAT!**

* * *

Fiuuuu..akhirnya tamat jugaaa... *dilempar jengkol*

Oh ya..saya bikin ini bukan semata2 saya suka jengkol tapi saya emang kaga doyan jengkol..ga ngerti? Sama saya juga..

Yang saya ngerti hanya dua hal..

satu..fanficnya susah dibaca...(saya aja pusing..gimana yang awam..?)

dua...anda **REVIEW**..saya senang XDDDD

Aduh ngga kok..review saja kalo ada waktu~

Arigatoooouuu~~~ 'w'/


End file.
